mortalonlinelibraryfandomcom-20200213-history
Mining
Introduction Mining is a skill that allows you to harvest most of the rocks in Nave for ore. Along with wood and metal, ore is one of the three main crafting base materials, materials which are used in almost every crafting system in the game. Mining is also a very cheap and easy way to make money while increasing attributes and skills. How to Learn The Mining skill is learned by locating a Gathering Tutor and conversing with him. After exploring the dialogue options, you will learn Mining. Another, but more expensive option is to buy the Gathering skill book, read it to learn the Gathering secondary skill, cancel reading the skill book, then buy a Mining skill book and read that to learn Mining. How to Use To use the Mining skill, you must equip a one-handed weapon without a second weapon or shield. Then, enter combat mode and look at a rock. Use the Mining skill or press the "Use" key in order to start the mining process. You will periodically gain small amounts of ore which will automatically be placed in your inventory. To stop mining, simply move around, look away from the rock, or exit combat mode. Notes and Tips *The amount of ore you gather every few seconds is determined by your Mining skill, the specific ore lore skill, and the ore type. *When gathering ore, the amount of ore you obtain every few seconds will begin to decrease as the available ore runs out. Using this information, you can figure out if someone has recently gathered ore at that location. *The amount of ore a rock has is based on a game map grid that uses the player position, not the rock itself for determining the amount of ore available. This means that if a rock is on a grid line, you can gather ore from one side of the rock, then move to the other side of the rock and continue to gather more ore from that rock. Consequently, if two rocks of the same type are in the same grid square, targeting either rock will gather that type of ore from the grid square. *The amount of available ore in a grid square slowly replenishes over time up to its maximum, so returning to a spot to gather ore after a period of time has elapsed will allow you to gather more ore again. During a server reset, all grid squares are reset to maximum capacity. *While any one-handed weapon can be used for mining, the amount of durability damage dealt to the equipped weapon is constant. Because of this, it is strongly suggested that a Basic Axe or Pickaxe be used because of the high durability and low cost. *Although a Basic Axe is traditionally used for Woodcutting, it can just as easily be used for mining without any drawbacks. *Petrology and the ore lores below it can all be learned by simply gathering from the rock when you have a sufficent Petrology lore skill. *Mining will get you a lot of ore quickly, which will be very heavy. Use a mount with high strength, like a Donkey, and saddle bags to carry the ore for you. This will allow you to mine more efficiently. *While ore is used in structures, most other crafting systems will require the ore to be extracted and refined in order to make use of it.